


Look My Way

by tealeaves_bookpages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealous Draco, Jealous Harry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Draco, Oblivious Harry, Post-War, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealeaves_bookpages/pseuds/tealeaves_bookpages
Summary: Harry and Draco had decided to put their differences behind their backs, but things didn't exactly get easier. They never did, when it came to those two.





	Look My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelixFelicis97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicis97/gifts).



> Hey! I just wanted to say that I'm highly insecure about this, because I have absolutely zero experience in writing, but this just sort of happened. And my dear friend @FelixFelicis97 (whose works you should totally check out because they're absolutely amazing) kept encouraging me, and said I should publish it, so here it goes. Thank you for being my beta and helping me through this! I truly hope you enjoy it!

“I just can’t believe we’re sharing rooms with people from the other houses!” 

“Draco, you’ve been complaining for the past 20 minutes, just let it go!” Pansy sighed.

“But Pans...”

“I mean it, Draco.”

“Fine, whatever.”

“See? It wasn’t so hard!”

Draco and Pansy were comfortably sitting in one of the many couches that filled the eight-year common room. It was a Thursday night and they were both bored out of their minds. 

“…some fun.”

“I’m up for it.” Harry said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the common room in an animate chatter. 

“Here’s a perfect example of why I think this eight-year thing is completely revolting.” Draco muttered.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, shut up, Draco!”

Just as these words had left Pansy’s mouth, she directed her gaze to the Golden Trio and smiled.

“Parkinson.” Ron said, with a nod of acknowledgement. 

After a long pause, filled only with the sound of Hermione’s elbow hitting Ron’s side.  
“Malfoy.” Ron said, in a spiteful tone.

Draco scowled. Before he could say anything, he felt Pansy’s hand on his thigh. 

“What are you guys up to?” Hermione asked.

“Just sitting around, what about you?” Pansy replied.

“Oh, we were just talking about a get-together…”

“Hermione!”

“What?! They’re here with us, they should be able to participate! Plus, you know how important house unity is after everything that has happened…”

“What are you rambling about?” Draco asked, half annoyed.

“It’s none of your business, Malfoy!”

“I’ll tell you what’s my business, Weasley…” Draco got up and started moving towards the group of Gryffindors. 

“Boys! Please stop with all the bickering! The war is over, mistakes have been made, apologies have been directed, let’s just move on!” Pansy yelled. “Now, what were you going to say, Hermione?”

“Thanks Pans. As I was going to say, some of us have decided to organize a little get-together tomorrow night, just something for us to ease the tension. Most of the eight years are still very apprehensive about sharing a room with…” Hermione looked at them both. “Well, your lot. And I really wanted you guys to come, I think it’d be a great way to overcome some of the prejudice that is still held against you and your house. Can you please talk to the other Slytherins?”

“A get-together? What are we going to do? Hold hands and pretend that the war has never happened? Are you out of your minds?” Draco was astonished. This whole thing sounded pathetic.

Harry, who had just stood there watching his friends interact with the two Slytherins, finally spoke up.

“Stop being so dramatic, Malfoy. Everyone’s still obviously hurting, which is exactly why we need something like this. We’re all still young, we’ve all been through a lot and we could just use some fun, for once. I know people still give you a hard time but I’ve managed to put our differences behind my back, and I’m sure everyone else will too once they realize that your intentions aren’t cruel. Just come. Please.”

Potter’s little speech threw Draco off balance. He and Potter had come to good terms, after Draco’s apology for everything that had happened. They would still tease each other, but the malice that had once been present had ceased to exist. They were even friendly to each other. It was something Draco treasured more than he’d care to admit. He’d always cared for Potter, even when he thought he hadn’t. He had always wanted to be his friend, but his rejection in the first year made him turn admiration into bitterness. It was easier that way. But now things were different. He got the chance to know Potter a bit better, and deep down he knew he had liked every second of it. Potter was a good person. His impulsiveness still got to his nerves, and it drove him mad to see Potter getting green cards, even in the trickiest of situations, just because he was “The Chosen One”, but he liked him. To what extent, he still wasn’t sure. 

“Eager to be with me on a Friday night, Potter?” Draco smirked.

Harry blushed. “You know what I meant, Malfoy.”

“I truly love getting a reaction out of him.” Draco thought.

Even though hanging out with all the eight years wasn’t exactly Draco’s first idea when he thought of a Friday night, the prospect of hanging out with Potter made Draco decide he’d go for it. And he understood the importance of a get-together for all the other students. The war had left its mark on everyone, and he knew that a bit of fun would take people’s minds off darker thoughts. Even if it was just for a couple of hours.

“Whatever, Potter. We’ll show up. Pans?”

“Absolutely!” Pansy squeaked.

“Great! See you tomorrow then.” Hermione said.

With that, Ron, Hermione and Harry left the common room, heading towards their dormitories. 

-

“I can’t believe ‘Mione just asked the Slytherins to our get-together” Ron complained, as he sank down in his bed. 

“Oh, c’mon Ron, it’s time we get over this rivalry!”

“Rivalry? Harry, most of them supported Voldemort!”

“Most of them had no choice, Ron! They were under the total influence of their parents, and most of them were just scared for their families.”

“Still…”

“Seriously Ron. It’s all over now. It won’t do you any good to keep dwelling on it.”

“Fine, I’ll shut up. But don’t expect me to suddenly become best friends with them.”

“No one’s asked you to. You just need to try and keep it cordial.”

“Whatever. Goodnight, Harry.”

“Night, Ron.”

Soon, soft snores could be heard out of Ron’s side of the room. Harry didn’t feel tired at all. He was truly excited for tomorrow. Merlin knows how much he needed a little fun. The atmosphere at Hogwarts was still very heavy. The castle wasn’t completely restored yet, and it was very easy to reminisce of the past. People were still grieving. He had spent most of the summer talking Ron to sleep so he wouldn’t think of his brother. He himself had spent quite a few nights crying over the lives that had been lost in the war. Sometimes his thoughts became unbearable. But things had dulled down at the beginning of his last year at Hogwarts. Now he just wanted to catch up on all the things he had missed out in the previous years. He wanted to act like a proper teenager, have fun, get drunk, perhaps fall in love… Things with Ginny had been very rushed. They had caught themselves in the middle of a battle and it brought up feelings that weren’t truly there. They talked it out over the summer and decided it would be better if they remained friends. She would always play an important role in Harry’s life, but it just wasn’t meant to be. Things had actually taken an interesting turn. His thoughts were now often occupied with silvery blonde hair, mesmerising grey eyes and snarky remarks. Harry had somehow befriended Draco Malfoy, and now he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He had soon realized he found Malfoy extremely attractive, and often wondered what it would be like to run his hand through his impeccable yet soft strands of hair, press him close against his chest, kiss his soft lips… 

“Oh sweet Merlin, I’m attracted to the git!” 

Harry would always push these thoughts away, blaming them on hormonal imbalances, proper of his age, but now he realized that he was indeed attracted to Malfoy. 

“That stupid little…” Harry smiled. 

With Malfoy on his mind, Harry soon drifted off to sleep.

-

“Seriously Ron, can’t you just stop eating?”

“I’m starving, ‘Mione! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Plus, I’m going to need plenty of energy if I’m going to have to hang out with Slytherins later on”

Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned her back to her boyfriend, engaging in a conversation with Seamus and Dean.

“Hey guys!”

“Hey Gin”

Ginny took the seat next to Harry, and started discussing Quidditch with him. Harry couldn’t be more thankful for Ginny. Despite everything, they had managed to maintain their friendship without the usual awkwardness that followed a break up (if you could even call it that). She was a great friend and Harry cherished it. He was so into the conversation that he didn’t notice the pair of penetrating eyes that were staring right at him.

Draco couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it before. Ginevra Weasley. Of course. It was common knowledge that something had happened between her and Potter. But he hadn’t mentioned anything, at least not to him. So he had just assumed that things were over. 

“Guess I was wrong…” 

The way they were leaning towards each other, their body language… It was pretty obvious things were not over. And that bothered Draco. It bothered him very much, actually. A feeling of possessiveness crept upon him. He felt something on the pit of his stomach, but he couldn’t quite place what it was. And then the Weasley girl put her hand on top of Potter’s. And he knew.

Draco was jealous.

And everything became very clear. All the smiles, all the teasing… He fancied Potter. Maybe he had always fancied him. He couldn’t be sure. For the longest time, he had supressed all the feelings that could remotely resemble love, or even liking, for that matter, because it was easier that way. But now that the war was over, things were different. After struggling for so long with his beliefs, he was becoming more accepting of himself as an individual. Things were still far from perfect, but he was in a good path. And he could totally see Potter in that path. Which is why it hurt. Seeing him with her hurt. The more he looked, the more it hurt. They looked great together. From what he had seen and heard, the Weasley girl had a fiery personality, a perfect match for Potter’s recklessness. What was he even thinking? He had behaved terribly with Potter over the years, the fact that he had managed to get over it was already a miracle, it was surely impossible for him to reciprocate his feelings. Maybe it was easier this way. If he hadn’t acknowledged it this soon, things would be bound to get out of control.

Suddenly, the get-together seemed like the worst idea in the world.

-

53 different hexes were crossing Draco’s mind at the moment. Pansy had pretty much forced him into the common room, much to his dismay. He was in the mood for pretty much anything but the stupid reunion that had been arranged. He would have to face Potter. And the Weasley girl, probably. This night was going to be hell.

Soon enough, everyone was there. Ginny and Luna Lovegood were the only students who were not in the eight year that had been invited.

“Thank you all so much for coming. I truly believe in the importance of this gathering for house unity. We need to step out of our comfort zone, and get to know each other. I thought of a few activities that…”

“Sorry, Hermione, but I have a better idea. Why don’t we play a game?” Pansy said.

“What game?” Neville asked.

“Truth or Dare.”

“The muggle game?!” Seamus asked, astonished.

“Yes, the muggle game.”

“Since when are you familiar with muggle costumes?” Blaise asked, clearly surprised by Pansy’s idea.

“Do you have a problem with muggle costumes?” Seamus asked, clearly angry with Blaise’s tone.

“Finnigan, why don’t you just g-“

“Boys! I thought it had been made clear that we are all here on good terms! As I was going to say, I’m taking Muggle Studies and I stumbled upon this game the other day while I was doing some reading.”

“This should be interesting.” Millicent Bulstrode muttered.

“Shut it, Millie. Since this is the Wizarding World, I thought I’d switch it up a bit.” As Pansy said this, she got a small phial with a colourless liquid from under her robes.

“Is that…?”

“Veritaserum.”

A few jaws dropped. 

“How did you even get it?” Parvati Patil asked.

“It doesn’t really matter now, does it? C’mon guys, this is a great idea! It will be a lot of fun!”

Most people still weren’t convinced.

“Seriously? We’ve all been through a lot worse and now you can’t play a simple game?”

“We? I don’t remember seeing you struggling during the war, Parkinson. In fact, you were very much ready to report Harry and keep your hands clean.” Ron said.

Almost everyone nodded, in agreement.

“Weasley, how many times do I have to apologise? I messed up, we all did. I was scared, so I did the only thing that felt right at the moment. You are all bound to know by now that most of us chose the Dark Lord’s side out of fear. We barely had a choice. And most of us are also paying for it. Do you think it’s easy to see our parents locked up in Azkaban? Just think about it. How would you feel if you had your parents in the same situation? Despite everything that has happened, they’re our parents, they raised us, they’re our family. And I’m sure you’ve all noticed that the number of eight-year Slytherins has grown incredibly smaller. The only reason why we’re here is because some of you, and some of our teachers decided to speak for us at the trials, otherwise we’d all be with our parents in Azkaban now. We’re being watched. I have to control even my breath so I don’t get sent to Azkaban. People insult us almost everyday. Some of us have even been hexed. See this here?” Pansy said, as she lifted the sleeve that covered her right arm, showing a bright red scar. “A fourth year. Her parents had been killed in the war by my parents, and as soon as she saw me, she hexed me. We’re paying for our parents’ mistakes. I don’t expect any of you to pity us, we know our place, but don’t go around saying we haven’t struggled. Most of us didn’t even want to fight beside the Dark Lord, but we simply didn’t have a choice.”

Silence filled the common room. 

After what felt like an eternity, Harry finally spoke up.

“We need to stop bringing each other down. The war is over. Voldemort is dead. It’s all in the past now. We’re all still so young. Let’s just enjoy our last year at Hogwarts, yeah?”

Some of them still weren’t convinced, but the majority of the students silently agreed.

“Alright then, let’s play this game! A small sip should do the trick.” Pansy said, as she opened the phial and took a sip, before passing it to Blaise. 

Soon, everyone had taken a small sip and were ready to start playing.

“I’ll start. Blaise?”

“Yeah?”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth?”

“Did you cast a jellifying jinx to Snape’s chair in our third year?”

Blaise smiled. “I’m at fault.”

“What? You did it? I thought it had been one of the Weasley twins!” Draco said.

“Nope. It was me. Snape had been acting up. I saw him put a first year to tears, so I decided to do it and have a laugh.”

“It was a good one, mate” Ron admitted.

“Thanks, Weasley. But don’t get all sappy on me now. Right, my turn. Ginny, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Is The Chosen One a good kisser?”

Both Harry and Ginny looked awkwardly at each other. “Yes, he is.”

“Nice job, Potter” Blaise smirked.

“Thanks, Zabini.” Harry said.

Draco had turned green. The game had barely even started and the whole Potter – Weasley girl thing had already been addressed. Of course Potter was a good kisser. The git was good at everything. 

“I’m sure he’s even amazing in-“

“Stop it, Draco! He’s dating the Weasley girl.”

But he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t let it go. He would do anything just to be in her place. Just watching Potter made his heartbeat increase by a hundred. These past weeks he had had the opportunity to see Potter in a completely different light. He had memorised the way his forehead would crease whenever he was concentrated on something, the way he would burst out laughing, with that awkward yet extremely contagious laugh of his, whenever he heard something funny, the way his jaw would clench whenever he saw someone messing with a younger student, the way his hair seemed to always fight a battle of its own, since it was always messy, even though Draco secretly loved it … All these tiny details meant so much to Draco. And now he got reminded that they weren’t his to appreciate…

“Neville?” Ginny asked. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Feeling bold, Longbottom?” Blaise smirked.

Neville just ignored Blaise’s comment and looked at Ginny, asking silently for his dare.

“Hmm… Let me think… Ha! I dare you to kiss Luna!”

Neville immediately felt his face change to 30 different shades of red. Everyone knew he had a thing for Luna, and everyone had encouraged him to go for it, but he didn’t have it in him to actually do something about it. He would gladly kill Nagini a thousand times if it meant he didn’t have to address his feelings for her. 

“Go Neville!” 

“You can do it, Longbottom!”

He looked over at Luna. She was smiling at him. That was all it took. He got up, and before he even realised it, he was grabbing her face with both his hands and placing his lips on hers. Her lips were soft and bit minty. A simple peck was all he had ever needed. When they parted, they just stood there, staring at each other while smiling, until someone started clapping and cheering, which they both took as the cue to go back to their seats. 

“Alright then. Harry? Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Does your crush have ginger hair?”

“No.”

Malfoy gasped. What did he mean? Wasn’t he crushing on his own girlfriend? 

“I thought you were dating the Weasley girl.” 

“No, Malfoy, I’m not. We called things off during the summer.”

“Wha-?”

Draco couldn’t believe his ears. Potter wasn’t dating the Weasley girl. He could almost feel a weight being lifted off is shoulders, when…

“Wait! He said his crush doesn’t have ginger hair. That certainly implies that he has a crush on someone. Who is it?!”

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out: “Potter! That means you do have a crush on someone, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, Malfoy, it does. But I’m pretty sure it wasn’t your turn to ask questions.”

Draco blushed. He didn’t mean to be so straight-forward.

“But since you’re so adamant to speak… Truth or dare?”

“What?”

“Are you deaf, Malfoy? Truth or dare?” Harry asked, with a mischievous grin.

“Truth. No! Dare.”

“Ah, Draco, you said truth first. According to the rules…” Pansy said.

“Screw the rules, Pansy. Since when do you even play by the rules?”

“Draco, don’t argue with me. It’s truth.”

“I’m going to get you for this…”

“What’s the matter, Malfoy? Scared I might ask a personal question?” Harry smirked.

“When did Potter become such a cheeky bastard? He’s clearly enjoying this.”. And to make things worse, it was leaving Draco slightly turned on. 

“You wish, Potter.” Draco said, as he reminisced to the duelling club back in the second year. He had asked Potter if he was scared. And now the tables had turned. The whole situation was ironic.

Harry seemed to think the exact same thing, as his eyes widened when those three words left Malfoy’s mouth. 

“He remembers…” he thought.

Before he got carried away, he remembered what he was intending to ask Malfoy.

“Malfoy… Since you seemed so interested in this whole subject of crushes, and whatnot...”

“Oh Merlin.”

“Is your crush in this room?”

Before Draco even had the chance to lift his hand to cover his mouth, the Veritaserum kicked in. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

Harry couldn’t believe his ears. Malfoy had a crush on someone. Someone who was currently in this common room. Who could it be? He could feel his heart beginning to ache in his chest, but he knew he had to keep it together. He desperately wanted to know. Who could make Malfoy’s heart skip a beat every time he saw them? Who could turn Malfoy’s frowns into smiles late at night, when he was all alone with his thoughts? Who could leave Malfoy all flustered when they did something a certain way, or said something in a certain tone?

Harry desperately wanted it to be him.

Before he could go any further, Malfoy interrupted him by asking Millicent if she wanted Truth or Dare, but Harry couldn’t even hear the answer. He was too focused in what had just happened. Malfoy had an actual crush on someone. And Harry could only focus on how much he wanted it to be him.

2 hours later, laughter filled the common room. After a few weird confessions and some awkward snogging, everyone had loosened up. It almost seemed like the war had never happened. If someone were to stumble upon the common room, they would only see a group of teenagers having some fun on a Friday night, they never would have thought that just a few months prior most of them had been struggling to survive while they fought powerful Dark wizards. 

“This was so much fun! It was a brilliant idea, Pans! It’s getting late though; I think we should call it a night.” Hermione said. 

“Thanks, Hermione. Yes, I agree. How about we do this next Friday? Better, why don’t we make it a sort of tradition? It’s our final year after all.” 

Everyone agreed with a loud “Yes!”

Soon, everyone had left the common room, except Draco and Pansy.

“What is this about you having a crush, Draco?”

“It’s none of your business, Pans.”

“Draco, c’mon, I’ve known you for so long. Did you really think I didn’t know?”

“What are you on about?”

“Potter, Draco. I know he’s the one keeping you up at night. At this point, I’m pretty sure half the school knows.”

“What?!”

“You’ve made it quite obvious. When you threw your wand at him, some people started to suspect that there was more than met the eye. Now, ever since the year started, you have been hanging out with him. I’ve noticed how you smile at him when he’s not looking, Draco. I’ve noticed how you always search for his eyes in the Great Hall, and how it has become common practice for you two to sit around together at the library or at the common room. You need to tell him, Draco!”

“Pansy, are you out of your mind?! This is Potter we’re talking about. He’d probably hex me and then Obliviate himself.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure…”

“What does that even mean?!”

“I really think you should tell him, Draco… Goodnight.”

Before Draco could argue, Pansy had disappeared into the dormitories. Draco stood there for quite a while, thinking about the whole situation.

“This is ridiculous, Potter has a crush on someone, and now he knows I have a crush too. He probably even knows it’s him. He’s probably in him room right now, thinking about how pathetic I am. After everything we’ve been through…”

Draco stood up and dragged himself to his room. He knew it was going to be a long night. 

-

The weekend flew by. Draco had been ignoring Potter. He was too scared to face him. 

Harry, on the other hand, had never been so eager to talk to Malfoy. He desperately wanted to know who was his crush. But he couldn’t seem to find him anywhere. He only got to see him at breakfast on Monday morning. He was sitting at the Slytherin table, casually chatting with Pansy. She had his hand on his shoulder, and soon they were laughing. And then it hit him.

“Why didn’t I think of it before? Pansy! She’s a pretty girl, Malfoy and her have been friends for quite some time… They always seem so close… He must have a crush on her!”

Harry couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy that coursed through him. One thing was for him to acknowledge Malfoy had a crush, other very different was seeing him interact with said crush. 

“He seems so happy… Merlin, if only he knew how much I want to be the reason for his laugh…”

He sat down at the Gryffindor table, put some toast on his plate and started playing with it, absentmindedly. 

“What’s wrong, mate?”

Harry didn’t even hear Ron. All he could do was think about Malfoy and Pansy. Everything had lost its interest.

-

Tuesday afternoon. The eight years didn’t have any classes, and the weather was surprisingly nice that day, so most of them decided to hang out by the lake. Draco and Pansy were sitting against a tree. 

“Have you told him yet?”

“Pansy! Did you not hear anything I told you the other day? I’m not telling him.”

“I would ask myself why you’re being so stubborn but I already know the answer…”

“Then why do you keep insisting?”

“Because! It would make things so much easier. Instead, you’re avoiding him.”

“Believe me, this is for the best. Just drop it, ok?”

“Whatever, Draco.”

Harry was sitting nearby with Hermione and Ron, and he couldn’t help but glare at Malfoy and Pansy. Anger rushed through him.

“Oi, mate! What has gotten into you? You’re about to rip that page apart”

Harry then realised he was indeed grasping one of the pages of the book he hadn’t been paying any attention to for the last ten minutes.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing, Ron.”

“Harry… It’s pretty obvious something is going on. Why don’t you talk to us?” Hermione asked. She had noticed Harry had been acting up ever since the get-together.

“I… It’s just…”

Harry didn’t really know what to do. On the one hand, he was scared senseless of his friends’ reaction once they realised that he had a crush on Malfoy. He had apologised to both of them, but it was still pretty obvious that they didn’t trust him. And Harry couldn’t blame them. After all, Malfoy had done a lot of damage to them throughout the years. On the other hand, they were his best friends. The only people he could genuinely trust with this type of information. And he knew they would always want what’s best for him. In the end, he decided to tell them.

“I have a crush. On Malfoy”

“Harry! Your crush is Malfoy?! Have you completely lost your mind? Malfoy?!” Ron exclaimed, with a look of disgust in his face.

“Honestly, Ron… Harry, I had already taken notice in the way you are when you’re with him, I just didn’t want to say anything to upset you. I know he’s changed, but are you sure?” Hermione asked, concern written all over her face.

“Yes, Hermione, I’m sure. I didn’t forget all that he’s done to us, but he’s genuinely changed, and I truly believe he deserves a second chance.”

“If you say so, Harry… We trust you. Don’t we, Ron?”

Ron just stared at his girlfriend, in pure shock. 

“Hermione!”

“Ron!” Hermione gave him one of her well-known looks, and Ron decided to keep quiet. 

“So what had you in such an infuriating state?”

“I just… He’s right over there with Pansy. And you all heard him say he had a crush on someone, right?”

“You’re jealous.”

“Well, I… Yeah.”

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Hermione asked.

“I tried, but I have barely seen him. And now he’s with Pansy all the time.” Harry scowled.

“You can be so oblivious sometimes, Harry…”

“What are you talking about, Hermione?”

“I’ll let him figure this one out.” Hermione thought.

“Nothing.” Hermione picked up her book and continued reading, as if that conversation had never happened. Harry also picked up his book, even though he couldn’t be less interested in it, at that moment. All he could do was think about Malfoy. With Pansy.

-

The rest of the week went by rather quickly. None of them spoke to each other. And every time they crossed paths, they would scowl at each other, and move along. Soon, Friday night arrived. Hermione and Ron had to literally drag Harry into the common room, despite his refusals to go. The exact same thing had happened to Draco, that after at least half an hour of listening to Blaise and Pansy rant about how much he needed to go, decided for it. 

The game started out, and everyone was having a great time. Everyone except Harry and Draco. They both looked like this was the last thing they wanted to be doing. That was until someone dared Pansy to kiss Draco.

“I dare you to kiss Malfoy, Parkinson” Seamus Finnigan grinned.

“Sure thing. Draco?”

Draco, who hadn’t been paying any attention to the game because apparently the sleeve of his robe was the most interesting thing in the world, suddenly looked up. “What?”

“Finnigan here dared me to kiss you. C’mon, get along.”

“Pansy, I…” Draco hesitated. The only person he truly wanted to kiss was also in that room, but he was sure it wasn’t mutual. That was more than enough to leave him in a foul mood. He had even thought that the sleeve trick had been enough for people to forget he was there. Apparently, he was wrong. And now Finnigan had dared Pansy to kiss him. He just wanted to disappear.

“Oh, for the love of Merlin!” Pansy practically yanked Draco’s head towards her, placing her lips on his. It lasted for about a second, but it was all it took to leave Harry pulsing with anger. Malfoy was kissing someone that wasn’t him. Malfoy was kissing her. And Harry just wanted to explode. There were no words to describe just how mad he was. He had spent most of his year thinking about Malfoy, about all the things that he wanted to do to him, with the hope that one day it would all come true. But he wasn’t prepared, not even in the slightest, to see Malfoy with someone else. To see Malfoy looking at someone else, smiling at someone else, kissing someone else… He could feel his heart being crushed as Malfoy and Pansy parted. He was so deep into his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed how miserable Malfoy had been looking throughout the game. And how that expression didn’t change after kissing Pansy. He was at complete loss. He was sure he looked awful, but he hoped no one was noticing. Luckily for him, Pansy did.

“Potter!” At first, Harry didn’t hear her. “Potter!!!”

“What?”

“Truth or dare?”

“I’m not in the mood right now” Harry said, refusing to look at the face of the person that, just a few moments prior, had been kissing the boy he had clearly fallen for.

“Potter, c’mon, we’re all here…”

“Fine, whatever! Dare.”

Pansy smirked. She had wanted to do this ever since the game had started, and now she got her opportunity. She hated seeing her best friend looking so miserable over the bespectacled boy that was currently waiting for his dare.

“ I dare you to kiss Draco”

At first, Harry didn’t react. But then it hit him. “What?!”

“You heard me just fine.”

“I… What… I can’t…”

“Oh, The Boy Who Lived Twice can’t take a simple dare? It’s hard to believe you killed the Dark Lord but can’t kiss someone for a game.” Pansy teased. She knew it was the best way to get a reaction out of him.

And she was right. Harry realised it was just a game, and people would find it weird for him to turn down something as simple as a kiss, even though it was with his ex-nemesis. And more importantly, if this was the only way he could kiss Malfoy, then he’d take it. He would most likely regret it later. But right now he just wanted to feel Malfoy’s lips against his.

He looked at Malfoy, who was heavily blushing. He got up, went to the other side of the circle, where Malfoy was sitting, and sat down right in front of him. As he levelled his face with Malfoy’s, he looked deeply into his eyes, and asked: “Can I?”

Draco completely froze. Potter was standing so close, looking right into his eyes, asking him if he could kiss him. 

Draco felt like shouting “Of course you can, you git”. Instead, he nodded. And before he knew it, Harry’s lips were on his. Every single thought that Draco had had about kissing Potter flew right out the window. It was a hundred times better. Potter’s lips were soft, softer than he could have ever imagined, and he tasted like apples and cinnamon. It was absolutely delicious. He had barely started processing what was happening when he felt a tongue gently licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Without even thinking, Draco parted his lips, allowing Potter’s tongue to explore his mouth. Soon, his tongue was joining Potter’s, in something that almost felt like a dance. It was gentle, and desperate, all at the same time. They just wanted to taste each other, feel each other, let each other know just how much this meant for them. Draco was completely overwhelmed; he had never felt something remotely like what he was feeling at the moment. Some people were cheering in the background, others were simply too shocked to do anything. But he didn’t take notice of any of it. He was so happy. He was kissing the boy of his dreams. And it felt absolutely bloody fantastic.

After a few minutes, they parted. Harry was smiling like crazy, adoration written all over his face. “I’ve been wanting to do this for such a long time.”

Draco gasped. “Really?”

“Yes, you bastard! I thought it was obvious!”

“I… What…” Draco couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Potter had wanted this just as much as he did. He couldn’t contain the happiness that was bursting through him, he felt like he could fly.

“But then you said you had a crush on someone, and I saw you and Pansy…”

“Wait, what? Me and Pansy? You thought I had a crush on her?!” Draco said, incredulous.

“Well, I… Yes.”

“It’s always been you, you idiot.”

Harry smiled wider, if that was even possible. Malfoy felt the same way. He felt the same way. Instead of talking, he just cupped Malfoy’s cheeks and kissed him again, pouring every single one of his emotions into it. Draco moaned. “Harry…”. Harry smiled against Malfoy’s lips. Malfoy (“Draco” Harry thought) had just called him Harry for the first time. And with the way he was kissing him back, Harry knew it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
